A New Region, A New Love
by GunnerPow7
Summary: Ash and May are going to a new region together with new friends and foes. What they discover in this region is something that they never experienced before, love. Contains AdvanceShipping!
1. Saann, Here we come!

**GunnerPow7**: Hi everyone! This is my first fic here at FanFiction so please review!

**AdvanceShippers**: Yehey! A new Advanceshipping story!

**GunnerPow7**: Oh yeah, Ash is 15, May is 14 in this fic and here's the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Pokemon or the characters in it. I only own the Saann Region but not the pokemon living in the region!

**

* * *

A New Region, A New Love**

On the quiet hills of Pallet Town, a fifteen year old boy, who finished his journey to Sinnoh, is going back to his hometown. "I can't believe I'm going back home." said the aspiring trainer.

"Pikachu!(Yeah. It's been awhile now.)" said his pokemon while walking to Pallet Town.

Pikachu senses that his trainer is thinking about something. "Pika pika chu?(Ash, are you thinking about May?)" asked Pikachu. "What! No..." Ash lied. He knew that he and May are best friends since he first met her but since she left for Johto, Ash had feelings for May.

"Hey! There's Pallet Town!" said Ash. Ash quickly ran with his Pikachu to his house. He was going so fast that he didn't see the girl that was blocking his way.

"Ow!" said the girl. "Sorry about th-"said Ash but then he looked at the girl. He realized who it was. "May? Is that you." asked Ash while he blushed little so that May couldn't see. "Yeah it's me Ash." said May. "I didn't recognized you." replied Ash. May was wearing her Advance Generation outfit but instead of red as the basic color, it was blue.

"Hey May, what brings you here at Kanto?" asked Ash curiously. "Well I heard that you were coming back from Sinnoh so I stopped by here." said May while blushing lightly. "Hey May, let's go at my house. Maybe my mom will cook lunch since I'm coming back here." said Ash. "Well yeah sure I'll go!" replied May. Soon Ash, May and Pikachu arrived from his house.

"Mom, I'm home!" said Ash. Soon Delia went out from the kitchen. "Hi Ash, Here take a seat and have lunch. You too May and Pikachu!" said Delia. Everyone took a seat and ate lunch.

**After Lunch,**

"Ash, I heard a new region not too far from here." said May. "What's the name?" asked Ash.

"I think it was the Saann Region." replied May. "Hey May, I missed you so much since you left. How about joining with me again in the Saann region?" Ash asked. "Sure Ash." replied May.

"Then it's settled. We have to go to Professor Oak to change my pokemon roster." said Ash.

"Wait Ash, I have some new clothes for you!" said Delia. Ash got the clothes and went up to his room to change.

After 5 minutes, Ash went downstairs. He is now wearing his Advance Generation outfit but his shoes are red instead of blue, his cap is colored red and white with a purple half poke ball design on it, and his shirt is white instead of black.

"May let's go!" said Ash. "Ok Ash!" replied May.

Soon, Ash and May are at the Oak Ranch.

"Professor Oak, where are you?" Ash asked. "I'm right here Ash." said Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor, I'm going to the Saann region so I'm going to drop by some pokemon and pick some others. Is that ok?" said Ash. "Sure Ash. What pokemon are going with you?"

"Pikachu of course, Swellow, Bayleef, Buizel, Quilava, and Gible." said Ash.

"Ok." said Prof. Oak. Minutes later, Ash received the pokemon he asked and went back to his house.

"May, we should sleep for tonight. We don't want to be late. Mom said that a boat will leave here morning to Sunflower Town in the Saann Region." said Ash.

"Ok Ash. Good night!" replied May.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The boat to Sunflower Town already set sail and Ash, May and Pikachu just arrived in the nick of time.

"I wonder what Saann is like?" Ash wondered.

Soon, Ash, May, and Pikachu see Sunflower Town in the boat.

"A new journey, here we come!" said Ash.

* * *

**GunnerPow7**: Next Chapter will be up soon so wait. Please R&R!

**AdvanceShippers**: =D


	2. The Sun always rises on Sunflower Town

**GunnerPow7**: Hi everyone! At the last chapter, Ash, May and Pikachu are headed to the Saann Region.

**AdvanceShippers**: What will happen to Ash and May when they get to the Saann Region?

**GunnerPow7**: Just read the story! =D

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Pokemon or the characters in it. I only own the Saann Region and the OCs but not the pokemon living in the region!

**

* * *

A New Region, A New Love**

Ash, May, and Pikachu arrived to Sunflower Town after their two-hour cruise.

"So this is what Saann Region looks like." said Ash. "I can't believe that we're already here!" said May in an excited manner.

Suddenly, Pikachu fell to the ground.

"Pi pika pika chu chu pi.(Ash, I don't feel so good.)" said Pikachu weakly.

"Pikachu, What's wrong buddy?" said Ash. Then Pikachu used a very strong ThunderShock.

"Oh no! You're overcharged!" said Ash.

"There isn't a Pokemon Center is this town." said May.

"Well what should we do?" asked Ash. "We should run to the next town." replied May. "Well it's the best choice for now though." said Ash.

Ash and May are running to the next town. They didn't see the teenage boy in front of them.

CRASH!

"Hey!" said the boy. The boy was wearing a green vest with a white shirt underneath, a purple cap with an aqua pokeball design, and purple shoes.

"Sorry!" said Ash. "Hey, you're Ash, right?" asked the boy. "Well yeah! Who are you?" asked Ash. "Don't you remember, I'm Chris. We were friends since we were 5, right?" he said. "Oh yeah! I haven't seen you in years since you moved here. How are you?" said Ash. "Well I'm fine." said Chris. Then he saw May and Pikachu. "Hey Ash, who's the girl?" asked Chris. "Here, I'll introduce her to you!" replied Ash.

"May, this is Chris, my childhood friend. Chris, this is May." said Ash to them both.

"Hey, are you two boyfriend/girlfriend?" asked Chris to both of them. "WHAT! NO!" they said while blushing furiously.

"Ok, if you say so. What's up with Pikachu?" asked Chris. "OH NO! I FORGOT! Pikachu got overcharged and the Pokemon Center is still at the next town!" said Ash in a worried manner.

"Well don't worry! I'll help." said Chris. Chris called out two pokemon. One, which looks like a horse with 9 tales, and the other, looks like a dog.

"Ninetales and Arcanine, help Pikachu!" said Chris. He attached a collar with a handle attached to it to Arcanine. He also took out a skateboard.

"Ash, do you know how to ride this thing?" asked Chris. "Sure!" replied Ash. "Ash, I don't have flying types with me to carry May. Ninetales can only carry 1 person and that's me." said Chris. "Don't worry! I got this! Swellow, come on out!" said Ash while throwing a pokeball.

Swellow came out of the pokeball. "Swell swellow!(Ash, what's up?)" Swellow asked. "Swellow, take May and Pikachu to the next town up north! Can you do that buddy?" asked Ash. "Swell swell low!(Sure Ash!)" said Swellow. Chris hopped on to Ninetales, Ash used the skateboard and the handle attached to Arcanine, and May and Pikachu hopped on to Swellow. The pokemon started their next journey to the Pokemon Center at the next town called Starlight Town.

* * *

**GunnerPow7**: Next Chapter will be up soon so wait. Please R&R! Oh yeah no one reviewed my last chapter! =(

**AdvanceShippers**: Please don't give up writing!

**GunnerPow7**: I won't! It's really fun doing this story! Till Next Time!


	3. Memories shine at Starlight Town

**GunnerPow7**: Hi everyone! At the last chapter, Ash, May, and Chris are going to Starlight Town because Pikachu is overcharged.

**AdvanceShippers**: We hope that Pikachu will be alright!

**GunnerPow7**: Don't worry! Read the story to find out what happened! Oh yeah, Thank you for Fallout96 and MI3Guy for the review you gave me. ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Pokemon or the characters in it. I only own the Saann Region and the OCs but not the pokemon living in the region!

**

* * *

A New Region, A New Love**

Ash, May, and Chris are hurrying to the Starlight Town Pokemon Center.

10 minutes later, They are at their destination.

"Nurse Joy!" said Ash. "Yes?" said Nurse Joy.

"Pikachu is overcharged and we need your help!" replied Ash.

"Sure thing." said Nurse Joy.

She took Pikachu and headed to the ER.

"Hey guys, let's talk for a while." said Chris.

"Sure!" both of them said.

"Hey Chris, let us see your pokemon." said Ash and May.

"Ok. Let's go to the pond first." he said. Everyone followed Chris to the pond near the pokemon center.

"Everyone, come on out!" said Chris while throwing 6 pokeballs.

Out came a Bellosom, a Vileplume, a Gyarados, a Milotic, Ninetales, and Arcanine.

"Cool Pokemon, Chris!" said May.

"They have unique stories on how I got them." said Chris.

"Tell us, Chris!" they said in unison.

"Ok! First, I'll tell you the story of Bellosom and Vileplume." Chris replied.

* * *

"When my family moved here, I was 9 and Ash was 8 at that time. After my 10th birthday, I went to the Pokemon Lab back in Sunflower Town. There, I found my first pokemon. My first pokemon was Bellosom but at that time, it was an Oddish. I went many gyms here in the Saann Region but when I defeated the 3rd gym, it evolved into Gloom. After I got my newly evolved Gloom, I found Vileplume but at that time, it was a Gloom also. 'Bellosom' liked 'Vileplume' when she saw him so I captured it and succeeded. After defeating the 7th gym here, I found a Sun stone and a Leaf Stone. I took out my 2 Gloom and asked them if they wanted to evolve. 'Bellosom' wanted to evolve using the Sun stone while 'Vileplume' using the Leaf Stone." said Chris.

"Wow!" said Ash and May in unison that made them blush lightly.

"I'll tell you how I got my Gyarados and Milotic." Chris said.

* * *

"When I defeated the 4th gym, I found a fiesty looking Magikarp. This Magikarp is extraordinary because it used strong attacks! I put up a good fight and then, I captured it. Before I battled the 6th gym, it evolved into a Gyarados. Then I found a weird looking Feebas. I mean it's weird because there are no impurities. I captured it and battled it once. It evolved into Milotic after its first battle." Said Chris.

"Cool!" said Ash.

"Now for Ninetales and Arcanine." said Chris.

* * *

"After I defeated the 8th gym, I saw a Ninetales hurt with an Arcanine sitting right next to it. I went up to the pokemon and examined it. I found out that Ninetales was sick and I needed help. I went to Nurse Joy back at the pokemon center. I told her that a pokemon is sick and needed help. They transferred Ninetales with Arcanine to the pokemon center. I waited for 3 hours and Nurse Joy said that Ninetales was alright. She also sugggested that I should capture Ninetales and Arcanine. I captured them without a battle and it worked." said Chris.

"That's so sweet!" said May.

"Yeah!" said Chris.

* * *

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Ash. Do you know where he is?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I'm Ash! What's up?" he said.

"Well, your Pikachu will be alright, but it needs rest." said Nurse Joy.

"Ok!" said Ash.

"Well we better sleep now!" May suggested.

"Ok!" said Ash and Chris while yawning.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ash got Pikachu from the front desk.

"Hey guys! I wanna join your journey!" said Chris.

"Why?" asked Ash and May.

"Well I know all shortcuts and cities with gyms so you need me!" said Chris

"Wait! One question, does the Saann Region have contests?" asked May.

"Yeah!" said Chris.

"That's good enough for me! How about you Ash?" asked May.

"Sure!" said Ash.

Ash, May, Chris, and Pikachu are heading to the next town and the next gym.

"So Chris, where's the next gym?" asked Ash.

"Well, the next gym is at Tree Town." said Chris.

"Tree Town, here we come!" said Ash.

**

* * *

GunnerPow7**: Next Chapter will be up soon so wait. Please R&R! Starting at the next chapter, I'll make a "Thanks for the Review" segment here at the last part if there is a review in this chapter. Till next time.


	4. First stop, Tree Town!

**GunnerPow7**: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late updates! At the last chapter, Ash, May, and Chris are now going to Tree Town for Ash's first badge.

**AdvanceShippers**: Yes!

**GunnerPow7**: Now as I promised, there would be a "Thanks for the Review" segment at the end of the chapter so read first!

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Pokemon or the characters in it. I only own the Saann Region and the OCs but not the pokemon living in the region!

* * *

**A New Region, A New Love**

"Hey guys, it's Tree Town!" said Ash while running.

Our heroes have made it to Tree Town for Ash's first gym battle.

"Hey Ash, slow down!" said May.

"Yeah Ash! The gym is not gonna leave you!" exclaimed Chris.

"Ok!" said Ash.

Ash, May, Chris, and Pikachu reached the city entrance. The city was very beautiful. As the name implies, Tree Town has many trees surrounding the town. Ash, May, and Chris are now heading to the Pokemon Center. The Pokemon Center looked like a very big tree with a sign saying "Tree Town Pokemon Center". They went inside and went to the front desk. Nurse Joy greeted them.

"Welcome to the Tree Town Pokemon Center! How can I help you?" she said.

"Well we want to rest our Pokemon." said Ash. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Obviously!" Chris commented.

"Ok, Just wait for 2 minutes and your Pokemon will be fully healed." said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks!" the group said.

After they got their pokemon back from Nurse Joy, the group went outside and strolled around town. Then May spotted a flyer that attracted her attention.

The flyer stated:

_Pokemon Contest_

_What: Pokemon Contest_

_Where: Riverport City_

_When: October 24, 2010_

May squealed with joy. Ash and Chris heard this so they went to May.

"May, what's wrong?" asked Ash with concern. May blushed lightly.

May handed the flyer to Ash and Chris. Ash and Chris read the flyer. After they read the flyer, Chris blushed lightly.

"Hey Ash, let's go now to the gym!" said Chris.

"Yeah!" said Ash while running to the gym.

Chris, May, and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Is Ash always like that?" asked Chris.

"Like what?" questioned May.

"Like running to the gym without us following us?"

"Well sometimes, and when he's hungry..."

"Oh!"

"Well, let's go or he would already won the badge without us!"

Chris laughed at the statement. The rest of the group went to the gym. Like the Pokemon Center, the gym also looked like a tree, not big but a **GIANT **tree. May gazed upon the gym for a long time then went inside.

"Where's Ash?" asked May.

"I don't- Oh, wait! There he is! Ash!" said Chris.

"Oh, hey guys!" said Ash

"So, have you found the gym leader yet?" asked May.

"Nope." said Ash.

Just then, the gym leader went inside the battle arena. She has brown hair that is shaped like Lopunny's ears and is wearing a dark green safari hat, a white t-shirt with a dark green safari vest, green jeans, and green sneakers.

"So, who's my challenger for today?" said the gym leader.

"**OH, ME! ME! MEEEEEEE!**" said Ash.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Figures. Anyway, my name's Tammy." she said.

"My name's Ash from Pallet Town. Nice to meet you."

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" asked Tammy.

"Wait Ash, there's something I need to tell you about the gym leaders here." said Chris.

"Okay, what?"

"The gym leaders in the Saann Region use different tactics in battle. You make sure that what you choose will be good!"

"Thanks Chris! I'll keep that in mind."

"Go Ash! I know that you can do it!" said May.

"Thanks May!" said Ash while smiling.

"Now let the battle of Tree Town's gym leader, Tammy Buglover and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town commence!" said the referee.

"This battle will be an one-on-one battle with no subsitutions. The first pokemon that faints loses. If the challenger wins, he/she will get the Tame Badge. Now are you ready?"

Tammy and Ash both nodded.

"Now let the battle commence!"

"Beautifly, let's go!" said Tammy.

"Let's go Quilava!" Said Ash.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!"

"Beautifly, dodge it and use string shot." Beautifly dodged the attack gracefully and used string shot. Quilava was wrapped.

"Quilava, use flame wheel and then fire spin!" Quilava complied with its trainer. The flame wheel burned the string shot and used fire spin. Quilava's attack hit with force.

"Beautifly, Use Bug Buzz!" said Tammy.

"Bug Buzz? Quilava, Curl up into a ball!" said Ash. As Ash ordered, Quilava curled up into a ball. Beautifly's Bug Buzz is in effect. All the humans inside except Tammy and Beautifly shut their ears! After the attack, Quilava seems to be okay.

"Now, Quilava, use overheat." said Ash.

Quilava fired a strong flamethrower at Beautifly.

"Beautifly, dodge!" But the attack hit Beautifly before dodging it.

Beautifly was hurdling down the earth. After that, it has swirly eyes on it.

"Beautifly is unable to battle. The winner of this round and battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." said the referee.

Tammy went up to them. "Ash, you are very good with that strategy. I hereby present to you the Tame Badge."

"Yeah! I've got the TAME BADGE!" said Ash followed by a Pika! and a Quilava! from the pokemon.

The Tame Badge looks like a twig with a small leaf in it.

After the traditional badge pose(A/N: HEHE!), they exited the city.

"So Chris, where's the next gym?" asked Ash.

"Not so fast Ash, I still need to go to Riverport City for my contest." said May.

"Well Ash, the next gym is located in Riverport City also but let's have May do her contest first. You do know the the gym doesn't leave right?" said Chris in a matter-o-factly tone.

"Okay!" said Ash.

"Yes, I can finally see her again." thought Chris while going to their next destination, Riverport City.

* * *

**GunnerPow7**: Now it's time. The "Thanks for the Review" Segment!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**Mafee**

**Liveera**

**GunnerPow7**: It's so sad that **two** reviewers reviewed my story. T_T But don't worry, I won't stop this story but I may give a review limit if I don't get at least 3 new reviews! Till next time!(Sorry for the short battle. I'm not good at battles.)


End file.
